Teasing Taunts
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Kat has some news for Hale and her father, and neither can help but tease her about it. Rated T for safety, establish Kat/Hale. Sequel to 'Nothing,' but can be read as a stand-alone piece. Not much romance, mostly humor.


Kat has some news for Hale and her father, and neither can help but tease her about it. Rated T for safety, establish Kat/Hale. Sequel to 'Nothing,'

* * *

Kat stretched as she sat up in bed, she looked behind her at Hale and smiled, 'Few things in this world wake him before eight in the morning that's for sure.' She laughed as she stood, Hale's shirt just barely covering her to mid-thigh. Looking at the clock she saw that it was six, giving her just enough time to shower before her appointment. Silently she headed toward Hale's bathroom, 'I guess technically it's my bathroom too, seeing as I basically live in Hale's room…' Her thoughts led to more laughter as she stepped into the warm water, 'I wonder if dad's figured out I don't really sleep in the Blue Room?'

---

An hour and a half later Kat skipped into the large mansion with a smile on her face, causing Marcus to ask, "Ms. Bishop should I be worried about this newly acquired chirpiness?"

"Not at all Marcus, promise!" Kat laughed out as she headed back up to Hale's room. Seeing him still asleep at her arrival she smirked.

"Gah!" Hale screeched as Kat jumped on him, giggling as she kissed him sweetly, "Bit hypocritical to kiss me after that…"

"You'll get over it," Kat smiled widely, "Guess what?"

"Your father wants to kill me again?" he guessed with a yawn.

"Not yet," Kat laughed, and he sat up a bit.

"Kat…" Hale started suspiciously, noticing she was fully-dressed, "Where have you been?"

"One of my aliases had an appointment with an OB-GYN," Kat smirked as the information sunk in.

"You're pregnant!" Hale smiled, rolling them over to kiss her passionately. Kat laughed happily as Hale smiled widely at the woman beneath him, "So another W.W. Hale is to be born huh?"

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Kat asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Hale men make more Hale men, or have you not figured that out by how many men have the same name as me?" Hale teased.

"Yeah, your very boring name, there is no way our kid is having the same dorky first name as you," Kat said with finality, causing Hale to roll his eyes.

After twenty minutes and a shower Hale asked, "So…do we have to tell your dad? I mean he already refers to me as 'the twit' who stole his 'little girl.'"

"Yes, maybe he'll upgrade you to 'the devil' who stole 'my innocence,'" Kat said with a smirk, earning herself a glare from the man at the bathroom door.

"Funny, so when's he coming?" he asked with frustration, grabbing a shirt from his closet.

Kat flipped a page of the book she'd just picked up, "Tomorrow." Hale spun around to look at her, and found her hiding behind the book.

"You're kidding right?" Kale asked hopefully, Kat ignored him, "Kat?" Hale followed Kat as she walked out of the room, avoiding the question, "Kat?"

"I'm kidding!" Kat smiled at him, and he sighed, "He's coming tonight instead."

"Kat!" Hale whined, earning a somewhat stifled laugh from nearby Marcus.

"Deal with it!" Kat told him bluntly, walking down the staircase.

---

"Stop pouting," Kat rolled her eyes at Hale as she sat next to him at the table, "It's not like he's going to kill you."

Hale looked at her in disbelief, "Hiring someone to do something and doing it yourself are two different things Kat." Kat laughed, nodding in agreement, and Hale smirked as a thought came to him "But, hey, at least you'll have it just as bad."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"Your aunt. After all, Gabrielle has been married twice already, and here you are pregnant, not even married once. I'm sure you'll be hearing **ALL** about how good a wedding planner she is, how they make some _fabulous_ dresses for women in your _predicament_," Hale imitated Kat's aunt, causing Kat to go wide-eyed.

"Why did you have to tell me that?!" Kat groaned; her head in her hands at what could possibly be her future for the next nine months.

"Well, you invited your dad over, fair is fair, Katarina," Hale smirked, getting up to take their plates into the kitchen. He kissed the top of her head and added, "At least you'll have someone more than happy to help you figure out what you want to do for the baby's room."

Kat growled out, "Shut up." Hale merely laughed and headed into the kitchen.

---

Bobby Bishop was suspicious, to say the least, as he ate dinner with his daughter and her _boyfriend, _"So did I get to know why the twit is squirming so much?"

"Daddy…" Kat warned as Hale shot her an 'I told you so' look.

"Well, I hate being out of the loop, and you know how much I like it when he's uncomfortable," Bobby joked, causing Kat to laugh.

"I guess I should just go ahead and tell," Kat sighed, knowing full well she was annoying both men, "Daddy, Hale and I are going to have a baby." The three sat in silence for a while, Bobby seemingly deciding whether to kill Hale or hug Kat…

Bobby sighed, "I'm not allowed to hire a hit-man am I?"

Kat laughed, "Not unless I say so." Hale gave her a look which she ignored as she continued, "So what do you think?"

"That your aunt is going to have a field day with this one," Bobby said with a smirk, taking a bite of the food in front of him.

Hale laughed at his words and Kat's face fell to her hands as she muttered, "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

* * *

Review?


End file.
